


Poppies in October

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [316]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Motherhood, Pre-Series, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This child was a gift from the Power I served, one that I would always treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppies in October

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 September 2016  
> Word Count: 371  
> Prompt: "Poppies in October" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: This child was a gift from the Power I served, one that would always treasure.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I finally had Ann verify that John Lyons is Veronica's father, at least in my headcanon. This was a fascinating character development, stream of consciousness piece to write. I like the idea that Veronica was a gift to Ann from the Power she serves.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"A gift, a love gift  
Utterly unasked for"  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Poppies in October"

 

I didn't specifically set out to get pregnant that night. I didn't lie to John when I told him I was protected. I just forgot that I'd been on antibiotics for a recent illness and, well…

One night with John and I became a mother for the second time in my life. As I said, it wasn't a specific goal, but it was something that I wouldn't have looked askance at either. And clearly, Power felt that it was what I needed; that _Veronica_ was what I needed.

I didn't consider a pregnancy when I started getting sick nearly a month later. I figured it was a relapse of the earlier illness. When it didn't go away within a week, I made an appointment. To say I was startled to learn I was pregnant would be a gross understatement. I made another appointment for a month later, then immediately called John to request a personal day or two. Yes, I lied and said I was contagious so that I could get the days more easily.

It took less than twenty-four hours for me to accept that I was going to be a mother again. It wasn't an easy time as memories of Alissa crept to the surface, bringing with them a new wash a grief. But I vowed that I wouldn't make this new baby a replacement for Alissa, nor would I compare them in any way that would make this child feel inferior.

I decided that after the second month appointment, I'd take John aside and explain what was going on, but lie and tell him it was someone else's baby. There was no reason to cause issues for him, and especially for Margot. I already felt guilty for betraying our friendship like that. No, this would be my child to raise, no one else's. Besides, by the time the baby would be born in late October, we would be in the process of transitioning out of the White House and into Armitage, so hopefully that would take precedence in John's mind.

This child was a gift from the Power I served, one that would always treasure.


End file.
